Timeline
This is a timeline of the events relevant to the Honorverse's history. Date formats *Before Christ (BC) or Before Common Era (BCE) – dates increase as you go back in time- 1 BC is the year before 1 AD *Anno Domini (AD)Not to be confused with Ante Diaspora (AD) or Common Era (CE) – both begin with year 1 of the Gregorian calendar *Post Diaspora (PD) – first human colonization ship leaves Earth - 1 PD = 2103 CE *Ante Diaspora (AD)Not to be confused with Anno Domino "Year of our Lord" (AD), the use of AD as reference to Ante Diaspore is avoided to minimize confusion – Before first human colonization ship leaves Earth - 1 Ante Diaspora = 2102 CE. Dates increase as you go back in time. *After Landing (AL) – Colony Ship Jason lands on Manticore - 0 AL = 1416 PD, counted in Manticoran years (1 Manticoran year = 1.73 T-year) Before Common Era * more than 100,000 BCE – The Alphane civilization settles on a number of planets in the Galaxy. ( ) * c.a. 96,000 BCE – Lava overflows an Alphane city on the planet Tesserow. ( ) Common Era * 2064 CE (38 Ante Diaspora) – the Lunar Revolt breaks out against Earth's government in the Sol System ( ) Post Diaspora 1st Century PD * Sep 30, 2103 CE (1 PD) – The colony ship ''Prometheus'' leaves the Sol System; the Great Diaspora of Man begins. ( ) * 15 PD - Beowulf Expedition leaves the Sol System bound for the Sigma Draconis System. ( ) 2nd Century PD *Creation of the Earth Union *150 PD - the ''Calvin's Hope'' leaves the Sol System. ( ) 3rd Century PD * 203 PD – Lao Than discovers the cure for lung cancer. ( ) * 252 PD – The Economic Winter of 252 PD devastates Earth's global economy, leading to the downfall of the Earth Union government. (BTB) 4th Century PD * 305 PD – Dr. Cadwaller Pineau of Tulane University perfects practical, long-term cryogenic hibernation. ( ) * 314 PD – The Reverend Austin Grayson leads the Church of Humanity Unchained on a colonial expedition to the Yeltsin's Star System. ( ) 5th Century PD * 478 PD – Cryogenics becomes widely available. ( ) 6th Century PD * 542 PD - Two asteroids from the KCR-125-06 System impact on the third planet of the Calvin System, rendering the planet uninhabitable. ( ) * March 552 PD - The crew of the sublight colony ship Calvin's Hope redirect their ship to the Refuge System upon learning of the destruction of Calvin III's biosphere. ( ) * 562 PD – Frederick Clarke confirms the existence of planets in the Manticore System. 7th Century PD 8th Century PD * 725 PD – The first crude hyperdrive is tested in the Sol System. ( ) * c753 PD – The Franchot et Fils survey ship Suffren departs Earth for the Manticore System. ( ) * c763 PD – Suffren arrives and conducts the first survey of the Manticore System. ( ) * c764 PD – Suffren departs Manticore for the return journey to Earth. * 774 PD – Manticore Colony, LTD establishes rights to the Manticore System. ( ) * 10/24/775 PD – The colony ship ''Jason'' leaves Earth for Manticore. ( ) 9th Century PD 10th Century PD * 925 PD – The Solarian League is founded. ( ) * 943 PD - Earth's Final War officially ends. ( ) * Oct 24 988 PD – The colony ship ''Gideon'' arrives in the Yeltsin's Star System and the colonists land on the planet Grayson. ( , ) 11th Century PD * 1003 PD – Hugh Yanakov chooses a site for his family home near snow-capped mountains. ( ) 12th Century PD * Early 12th Century PD – By this time, the colonists on Grayson lost most of the technological knowledge that they brought from Earth. ( ) * c.a. 1100 PD – The martial art form coup de vitesse is developed on the planet Nouveau Dijon. ( ) * July 1165 - the Constitution of the Solarian League was proclaimed. ( ) 13th Century PD * 1246 PD – Scientists on the planet Beowulf perfect the impeller drive. ( ) * 1273 PD – Adrienne Warshawski invents the Warshawski sail. 14th Century PD * 1309 PD – The first colonists arrive in the Haven System. ( ) * 1337-1351 PD – The Grayson Civil War is fought; the Moderates defeat the Faithful and exile them to the planet Masada. ( , ) * 1384 PD – Dr. Shigematsu Radhakrishnan develops the inertial compensator. ( ) * 1391 PD - Existence of wormhole junctions theorized. ( ) 15th Century PD * 1410 PD - The Eridani Edict is legislated. ( ) * 3/21/1416 PD / 0 AL – The first shuttle from the Jason landed on Manticore. ( ) * 1422 PD - The planet Sphinx is first settled. ( ) * 1429 PD - Possibility of use of wormholes for effectively instantaneous faster-than-light travel realized. ( ) * 1433 PD - The first skirmish between the Free Brotherhood and the Manticore System Navy; the Brotherhood raided Ramon than. ( ) * 1447 PD – The first wormhole junction is discovered. ( ) First successful manned transit of a wormhole. ( ) * 1454 PD – The Visigoth Wormhole Junction is discovered. ( ) * 1460 PD – The Mesa System is settled by the Detweiler Consortium. ( ) * 1464 PD – The Manticoran Plague strikes. ( ) * 1485 PD – The Star Kingdom of Manticore is founded; the Manticore System Navy becomes the Royal Manticoran Navy. ( ) * Late 1400s – The Detweiler Consortium is renamed Manpower Incorporated. ( ) 16th Century PD *before 1544 PD – Gustav Anderman founds the Andermani Empire. ( , MA3) *January 7th 1507 PD - Stephanie Harrington born in city of Hollister on Meyerdahl. *1512 PD - Travis Uriah Long born on Manticore. *1/03/1519 - Stephanie Harrington discovers treecats, the twelfth sentient species known to man. ( ) *1543 PD - The first attack against the Star Kingdom's home space, the last one before 1913 PD. ( , ) *1568 PD – The Ninth Amendment to the Manticoran Constitution is ratified, giving treecats their basic rights as a sentient species. ( , ) *1585 PD – The Manticore Wormhole Junction is discovered. ( ) First successful transit of the Manticoran Wormhole Junction to its Beowulf Terminus in the Sigma Draconis System by the Manticoran survey ship ''Pathfinder''. ( ) *1590 PD - Junction Treaty of 1590 PD signed between the Star Kingdom of Manticore, Beowulf, San Martin, and Hennesy, the star nations closest to the first three termini of the Manticore Wormhole Junction. ( ) 17th Century PD * 1647 PD - First successful transit of the Gregor Terminus of the Manticoran Wormhole Junction by the Manticoran survey ship ''Artemis''. ( ) * 1651 PD – Crown Princess Adrienne survives an assassination attempt and is adopted by a treecat on a state visit to Sphinx. * 1660-1662 PD - Commodore Edward Saganami's military campaign against the Ranier Pirates ends in the Ranier War ( , ) * 1669 - Star Kingdom of Manticore begins amassing evidence of governmental connivance in the growing piracy problem in the Silesian Confederacy. ( ) * 1670 PD - Queen Adrienne directs the Admiralty of the Royal Manticoran Navy to take steps to protect Manticoran merchant shipping in the Silesian Confederacy. Commodore Edward Saganami, hero of the Ranier War, is ordered to assemble a force for the purpose of proactive, search-and-destroy operations against pirates in the Silesian Sector. ( ) * August 11, 1672 PD - Battle of Carson. Commodore Saganami and the entire crew of the battlecruiser Nike are killed in the successful defense of a convoy against overwhelming odds. ( , ) * 1674 PD - In response to the Battle of Carson and the heroic death of Commodore Saganami, the Royal Manticoran Navy dispatches a full squadron of battleships to systematically locate and destroy pirate bases throughout the eastern half of the Silesian Confederacy. Following the successful eradication of piracy in the region, the squadron of battleships - supported by two divisions of dreadnoughts - make a "courtesy calll" on the Confederacy's capital to escort the new Manticoran ambassador. The Confederacy subsequently signs a most favored star nation trade agreement with the SKM and the Cherwell Convention. ( ) * 1685 PD - The Queen's Bench forever bans legal challenges to the treecats' status as citizens. ( ) 18th Century PD *1700 PD/182 AL – The Republic of Haven becomes the People's Republic of Haven, which creates a costly welfare state. ( ) *1703 PD - The first vessel from outside the Yeltsin's Star System visits the planet Grayson. ( ) *1740s PD – The Havenite constitution is effectively abandoned by the Legislaturists. ( ) *1750 PD - San Martin economy in dire condition. ( ) *1751 PD - San Martin elections see radical political parties gain power. ( ) *1752 PD - San Martin War ( ) *1760 PD – Founding of the Charleston Center for Admiralty Law. ( ) *1778 PD - The Havenite Technical Conservation Act of 1778 PD is legislated. ( , ) *1790 PD/216 AL – The twelfth Earl of White Haven is born. ( ) *1793 PD - Endicott System and Yeltsin's Star System rediscovered by Havenite merchant ship RHMS Goliath. ( ) *1795 PD - Constitutional Convention of 1795 PD held on Haven transforming the Republic of Haven into the People's Republic of Haven. ( ) 19th Century PD *1804 PD- The Havenite treasury is effectively empty. ( ) *1815 PD - The Maslow System Technical Conservation Act of 1815 PD is legislated. ( ) *1820 PD/233 AL – The ''Courageous''-class light cruiser [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] is commissioned. ( ) *c1843 – The Greenbriar-Chanticleer War is fought. ( ) *1850s PD – The People's Republic of Haven begins its half century of conquest. ( ) The new Protector's Palace is constructed in Austin City on Grayson. ( ) *10/1/1859 PD/256 AL – Honor Harrington is born on the planet Sphinx. ( ) *April 1861 PD - The April Massacre occurs on Haven, leading to the formation of the April Tribunal. ( ) *1863 PD – Iris Babock enlisted in the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps. Grayson started to build its first space stations. ( ) *1865 PD/260 AL – The Basilisk System is discovered and annexed by Manticore. ( ) *1867 PD - Basilisk Act of Annexation ( ) *1868 PD – Grayson and Masada start to vastly improve their technological level. The First Grayson-Masadan War is fought. ( ) * 1869 PD - Damien Harahap born *1871 PD - Honor Harrington would start hang-gliding in the Copperwalls for the first time. ( ) *1872 PD - The ''Charles Wade Pope''-class light cruiser is introduced into the Havenite Navy. ( ) *1873 PD – Grayson reinvents the inertial compensator. ( ) *1874 PD/265 AL – Honor Harrington enters the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy. ( ) * 1876 - the Startman System taken over by the Solarian Office of Frontier Security, * 1877 PD – Harrington graduates from Saganami Island. ( ) *1881 PD – Honor Harrington is promoted to Lieutenant and assigned to [[HMS Osprey|HMS Osprey]] as sailing master. ( ) *1882 PD – Honor Harrington assumes command of an intrasystem LAC. ( ) *September 1882 PD - People's Republic of Haven survey ship [[PNS Pilgrim|PNS Pilgrim]] make first successful transit of the J-156-18(L)-KCR-126-04 Hyper Bridge. ( ) *December 1882 PD - Admiral Adelaide Laforge, Chief of Naval Operations of the People's Navy, briefs her successor, Vice Admiral Amos Parnell, on the results of Pilgrim's mission. Parnell orders a more extensive survey of the systems around KCR-126-04, leading to the rediscovery of the descendants of the lost Calvin Expedition in the Refuge System and eventually the establishment of Bolthole. ( ) *1883 PD – The Faithful of Masada begin to invest one third of their gross system product into their Navy for the planned conquest of Grayson. ( ) *Oct 1883 PD - Haven invades San Martin; Tomas Ramirez, his mother and sisters escape to Manticore. ( , ) *1884 PD - The Bureau of Mental Hygiene transfers from the Ministry of Public Health to the Secretary of Public Information. ( ) *1886 PD - [[PNS Conquistador|PNS Conquistador]] receives the first of many "Double A" efficiency ratings in the People's Navy. ( ) *1888 PD – Trevor's Star System is annexed by the People's Republic of Haven. ( ) *1890 PD - Honor Harrington enters the Commanding Officer's Course. ( ) *1896 PD – Michael Reynaud becomes assistant chief controller at Basilisk Traffic Control. ( ) *1897 PD – Honor Harrington assumes command of [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]]. Dame Estelle Matsuko becomes the Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs on Medusa. ( ) *1898 PD – Michael Reynaud becomes chief controller at Basilisk Traffic Control. Alistair McKeon is assigned to [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] as tactical officer. ( ) Benjamin Mayhew IX becomes Protector of Grayson. ( ) This was the last time Michelle Henke met with Honor Harrington. At the time, Henke was senior to Harrington. ( ) *1899 PD – Alistair McKeon is promoted to executive officer of Fearless. ( ) 20th Century PD * September 3 1901 PD'''02/13/281 AL – The First Battle of Basilisk is fought as a result of a failed Havenite attempt to take over the local wormhole terminus. ( , ) * '''April 1903 PD – The Maccabeus Campaign is launched on Grayson. ( ) * 1905 PD – Discovery of the Idaho Hyper Bridge. ( ) * March 5, 1905 PD – Following a series of carefully orchestrated, escalating provocations along the entire frontier of Manticoran Alliance space, the First Havenite-Manticoran War begins with the First Battle of Hancock. ( ) * May, 1905 PD - Robert Pierre seizes power in the Harris Assassination. (infodump) * August 18, 1907 PD - The Fourth Battle of Yeltsin's Star ends in an overwhelming Grayson victory. ( ) * 1909 PD - Robert Pierre begins construction of the Bolthole shipyards. (infodump) * January 24, 1912 PD - The execution of Honor Harrington by hanging is publicly reported by Second Deputy Director of Public Information Leonard Boardman. ( ) * October 24, 1913 PD - Battle of Cerberus - culminating point of the POWs and political prisoners escape from Havenite secret planetary prison Hades2 years and 1 day from disaster in the Adler System ( ) * February 1914 PD - Manpower Incident takes place on Old Terra. ( ) * June 1914 PD - Trevor's Star System seeks annexation by the Star Kingdom of Manticore. ( , ) * December 18, 1914 PD - Esther McQueen is forced by misinterpreted events to prematurely launch her ultimately-failing coup attempt against the Committee of Public Safety. Oscar Saint-Just orders the destruction of the Octagon by detonating a concealed nuclear warhead, killing McQueen and all surviving members of the Committee of Public Safety except for Saint-Just himself. ( ) * December 25, 1914 PD - The Allied Eighth Fleet (Manticore), under the command of Admiral White Haven, attacks the primary forward Republican naval base at Enki in the Barnett System and wins the Battle of Barnett. ( , infodump) * March 5, 1915 PD - On the eve of Eighth Fleet's strike against the Lovat System, Oscar Saint-Just transmits a truce offer to Manticore's Eighth Fleet in the Tequila System. ( ) * March 31, 1915 PD - Notification arrives at Haven that the Star Kingdom of Manticore, under the newly-formed High Ridge government, unilaterally accepts the Havenite truce offer for all Alliance members. ( ) * May 10, 1915 PD - Thomas Theisman, correctly anticipating a new round of People's Navy officer purges at the hands of State Security, overthrows the Committee of Public Safety and executes Oscar Saint-Just. ( , infodump) * 1916-1919 - Thomas Theisman and the restored Republic of Haven Navy conduct a 3 year campaign to secure the reborn Republic of Haven from Office of State Security holdouts. ( ) * March 1916 PD - President Eloise Pritchart and Admiral Thomas Theisman visit the planet Sanctuary in the Refuge System. ( ) * 1919 PD - Lynx Terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction discovered. Manticoran survey ship [[HMS Harvest Joy|HMS Harvest Joy]] makes first successful transit of the terminus and contacts the neighboring Lynx System. Lynx seeks annexation by the Star Kingdom of Manticore. ( ) * August 20, 1919 PD - The Mesan slave world Verdant Vista, in the Torch System, is liberated to become the Kingdom of Torch. ( ) * 1919-1920 PD - Bernardus Van Dort resigns as chairman of the Rembrandt Trade Union to organize a Cluster-wide plebiscite in the Talbott Cluster on whether the Cluster will seek annexation by the Star Kingdom of Manticore following the discovery of the nearby Lynx Terminus. ( ) * 1920 PD - Deceived by the political machinations of Secretary of State Arnold Giancola, the Republic of Haven launches Operation Thunderbolt in an attempt to pressure the High Ridge-led Star Kingdom of Manticore to negotiate in good faith, starting the Second Havenite-Manticoran War. ( , infodump) * September 1920 PD - Republic of Haven Secretary of State Arnold Giancola and his brother die in an aircar accident. ( ) * January 11, 1921 PD - The Talbott Constitutional Convention on Flax in the Spindle System passes a draft constitution for the Talbott Cluster preparatory to the annexation into the Star Kingdom of Manticore. ( ) * February 1921 PD - ( ) * February 16, 1921 PD – Battle of Monica ( ) * 1921 PD – Battle of Solon. Rear Admiral Michelle Henke captured by Republic of Haven Navy and held as prisoner of war by the Republic of Haven until her subsequent parole by President Eloise Pritchart to serve as Pritchart's envoy to Queen Elizabeth III requesting a summit meeting between them. ( , ) * March 1921 PD - A private security aircar employed by Stowarzyszenie Eksporterów Owoców Morza on the planet Włocławek in the system of the same name shoots down an airbus transporting school children, killing 123 students and teachers. ( ) * April 1921 PD – Mesan Alignment Operation Rat Poison assassination attempt against Berry I Zilwicki fails; simultaneous attempt against James Webster succeedes. Queen Elizabeth III cancels planned summit with President Pritchart and resumes active operations against the Republic of Haven. ( , , ) * 1921 PD – Battle of Lovat. Admiral Javier Giscard killed. ( ) * July 24, 1921 PD – Battle of Manticore ( ) * October 1921 PD - Battle of Torch ( ) * October 25, 1921 PD - An unprovoked attack upon Royal Manticoran Navy units in the New Tuscany System is committed by the Solarian League Navy under the command of Admiral Josef Byng. ( ) * November 17, 1921 PD - Solarian League Navy Frontier Fleet Task Group 3021 is disabled in the New Tuscany System by the RMN's Tenth Fleet under the command of Vice Admiral Gold Peak. ( ) * February 1922 PD - Battle of Spindle ( , ) * February 1922 PD - Case Lacoön, the mandatory recall of all Manticoran merchant ships from Solarian League space, is ordered after Queen Elizabeth III receives details of the Battle of Spindle. ( ) * February 26 1922 PD - Operation Oyster Bay ( ) * May-June 1922 PD - President Eloise Pritchart makes a surprise visit to Manticore to negotiate peace treaty. The Second Havenite-Manticoran War officially ends with a military alliance between the Star Empire of Manticore and the Republic of Haven against the Solarian League. ( ) *'June 1922 PD' Protector Benjamin Mayhew IX makes first inter-steller state visit to Manticore to sign Manticore-Haven Peace treaty on behalf of Grayson. ( ) * June 1922 PD - Second Battle of Manticore - SLN Eleventh Fleet commanded by Admiral Filareta is decisively defeated by the Grand Fleet commanded by Admiral Alexander-Harrington. ( ) * July 01 1922 PD - The wedding of Crown Prince Roger Winton and Rivka Rosenfeld takes place at King Michael's Cathedral. ( ) * July 02 1922 PD - The Solarian League Assembly passes a resolution to investigate Beowulf for treason. In response, Beowulf announces a coming plebiscite about whether it will remain in the League. ( ) * July 1922 PD - Elements of the Royal Manticoran Navy's Tenth Fleet invade the Meyers System and the rest of the Solarian League's Madras Sector. ( ) * August 1922 PD - Manticoran Tenth Fleet departs Meyers System to invade Mesa System. ( , ) * October 1922 PD - Manticoran Tenth Fleet and Republic of Haven Second Fleet arrive in the Mesa System. ( ) 21st Century PD Other Lists of Dates * For some specific lists of dates, you can also check: * Honor Harrington's service record * Monarch of Manticore * History of the Solarian League * History of the State Security Naval Forces * Elysian Space Navy#Evacuation of prisoners External links * timeline from davidweber.net * books timeline from davidweber.net * another books timeline from davidweber.net References Category:Chronology